You Choose
by Willowtuft
Summary: I have decided to have an open story where people suggest one-shots and I write them. They can be anything transformers, and if I don't know the character I will look them up and try to do my best imitation. Not all suggestions will be written upon, due to my busy schedule, but I'll do as many as possible.
1. Before Any One-shots

**I am working on being flexible in my writing, so I am posting this story/one-shot series to allow others to suggest one-shots for me to write. That way I will have to write things that I'm not inspired about, so that I will get practice at one of the things hardest for me.**

 **I will post a one-shot as soon as someone suggests one. :)**


	2. Knockout's Interrogation

**Jessie Stargazer, all I can say is, I am sooo sorry. I absolutely butchered (Transformers Prime) Knockout's character. He was supposed to have met an Autobot femme, bonded to her, and through her become and least passably loyal to the Autobots. And through her, having** **settled his personality down a _little_ _bit._ What came out was some noble, !* _un-prideful,*!_ righteous for the cause character that I couldn't in a million years imagine being Knockout. Sadly, there's more.**

 **I have absolutely no idea what Steeljaw's personality is. I looked it up on wikipedia and all about his personality was, and I quote '** Steeljaw is depicted as a powerful foe, and a clever thinker.' **That's all I got on him, other than that he was strong, so I went with that. I kinda made up my own personality for him along the way, so it's probably not going to be anything like the Steeljaw you know. Like I said at the beginning of this note, I'm so** **oo sorry.**

 **Joor: 6 hours**

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long he had been in the Decepticon's prison. _Shouldn't have tried to take on the big guy._ He'd managed to repair most of the damage to his frame, at least so he wasn't leaking energon anymore. It had been hard to do in the dark, but he had managed. Not that it mattered anymore, he was going to offline soon anyway. He had been running on emergency power since the beginning of the second week. The beaten mech barely had any energon left, if the feeling of slowly powering down was any indicator. One more day, probably less. _It's better this way. I don't get tortured, and they don't get an edge against the Autobots. Well, maybe some Autobots deserve it, but not my Galaxy. She would never deserve it. Still, slowly powering down in the dark from lack of energon wasn't in my top 100 most favored ways to offline._

Suddenly, light streamed into the room. He was ruffly grabbed and dragged out of the place he had been resigned to offline. _What?!_ They half carried him to a room that didn't look anything like what he thought he'd be questioned in. Where he had imagined energon stained walls, torture items, and a mad scientist ready to make an experiment out of him, grey walls, a grey floor, a cabinet, and two chairs sat. In one chair was the accursed leader of the Decepticons, Steeljaw. _Great. Just great._ The two soldiers dropped him into the other chair, bowed to their leader, and left.

He was too weak to move, but oh how he wanted to kill the mech in front of him! He settled for glaring at him instead, insignificant as it was.

Steeljaw studied him carefully before speaking. "I apologize for the rough treatment Knockout. You see, I just can't get into their thick processors the difference between prisoners and guests."

 _Guests? Was that supposed to be a joke?_

When Steeljaw received no reply he simply stood, and walked to the cabinet. After pulling out two cubes of energon, he returned to his seat, and drank from one. Then, setting the other one on the floor, he again seemed to examine his 'guest'. After a few kliks he vented, leaned forward, and started talking,"This is how it's going to work. I ask a question, and you answer it correctly. You get one sip of energon for each correctly answered question. Don't try to trick or lie to me, and you won't have to be offlined in an extremely painful way. The smirk on Steeljaw's face told that such a thing would be very enjoyable.

 _Maybe it'll be an easy-_

"Where is the Autobots' base?"

 _Of course it would be that. It couldn't be 'What's the Autobot's current plan of attack,' or 'where is the matrix.' It had to be something I could answer._

Silence reigned over the room. Steeljaw swished the precious energon around in its container as he waited. "Well?" More silence.

 _I really need that energon, but..._ Finally a rough, misused voice broke through the weighty feeling of doom. "I am not a traitor."

'Their hold on him must be greater than I previously estimated if he's willing to die for them.' Steeljaw thought. "I see." With that he made his exit, stopping to mutter,"Take him to Shockwave," plenty loud enough for his 'guest' to hear.

 _Galaxy...I'm so sorry._

* * *

Sixteen joors later, Knockout stood saluting before the Decepticon's leader. 'It's a wonder what some torture and a little brainwashing can do.' He thought, satisfied with the good work Shockwave had once again delivered. 'Now he can't turn on us again, and he won't constantly be complaining about his finish. Win, win situation.' Despite the annoying voice in his head that said he needed to maintain image, he smiled. 'And we get our best medic back.' Another perk. The end result was well worth the resources Shockwave had put into the project. Time to enjoy the benefits,"Knockout, report to the medbay."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **I regret to inform you guys that I will not be able to do some of your suggestions. I did not expect so many! I will, though, try to do as many as possible.**

 **Guest user SunnySides, I am working on yours, but it will take a lllooonnnggg time. (As in a month or more, but I will try to get it done before New Year.)**

 **Another thing, I will be most likely to get characters' personalities right if you request them in Transformers Prime universe, but I will try to do them even if it is not. Just know that it will not be perfect.**

 **Please review. The entire purpose of this story is to see how good I can do forced writing.**


	3. The Girl and Her Wolf

**This kinda became a poem instead of a one-shot, but it was off of a suggestion from guest user killermerx.**

 **I would like to announce that you can suggest poems as well as one-shot. Though some one-shots may possibly be turned into poems. (Like this.)**

* * *

Sit down little children,

And hear the tale old.

Of a lonely little girl,

And a wolf, spark so cold.

In the summer she found him,

A wolf, all alone.

She was not frightened,

For his figure was prone.

She sat with him,

All the night long.

And she sang to him lovingly,

With her mother's special song.

When the morning at last,

Came to the place.

The wolf opened one optic,

And saw the girl's face.

A Decepticon was he,

With no room for love.

But what was in front of him,

Must have been sent from above.

The girl did not run,

When he stood on his pedes.

He realized he could not transform,

His vision saw red.

Three weeks he had,

Till his repair would be complete.

He again looked at the girl,

She was looking at her feet.

 _Don't show ant signs of dominance,_

Was her desperate thought.

 _Maybe he won't kill me,_

 _For the thing I have sought._

She started with surprise,

When he nudged her thigh.

The wolf seemed…tame?

Like he wanted to say 'hi'.

 _'Just stay with her a while'_.

Was the wolf's thought.

 _'The Autobots won't look here'_ ,

 _'No, not at this spot'_.

And so the girl and the wolf,

Went off together.

And their free spirits,

No one could tether.

The Decepticon once again,

Learned to be happy and free.

And he learned to see life,

By what the girl could see.

Three weeks past,

Then four, five and six.

They did not part,

His broken spirit she did fix.

Seventy years later,

Long after he had faked natural death.

He watched in resigned sorrow,

As she took her last breath.

When there was no more humans,

Around her still frame.

He went into the woods,

From whence he came.

He transformed in front of,

Her quiet grave.

"I have never forgotten you,

You were very brave."

"But foolish of course too,"

He said with a sad smile.

Then he walked away,

"Life was sweet for a while."

And so, little children,

Do you now see?

How a person may love,

Though evil may be.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	4. Arcee

**No, this was not a suggested idea. I have been working on this for a while, so I decided to post it. Sorry for all the lines, it skips around a lot.**

 **SunnySides, I will not have the One-shot for you by the end of this month. Sorry. It has been an extremely busy month, so I've barely had any time.**

 **On the bright side….I got sketching materials for Christmas! Yay! Deviant Art will soon have new pictures from mwah. :) *If I can figure out how to load them unto the computer.***

 **I didn't want to use Cybotronian terminology on this, so that's why everything's in human words. Offline just doesn't have the same affect to humans as dead.**

* * *

Gone. They were all gone. Arcee opened her eyes, just in case she had seen it wrong. No, there his body still lay. Her eyelids shuttered involuntarily. First Trailbreaker, then Cliffjumper, and now Jack?! _I can't take it any longer._ Her head slowly dropped to rest on her knees. Her instincts screamed at her to get up, that she was vulnerable sitting down like this, but she didn't care anymore. _Why can't some con just come and kill me now. It's not like I deserve to live. I failed. I am a worthless, horrible partner._

She didn't know at what point her frame started trembling, but by the time the groundbridge lit up the air she was flat out shaking as she tried to bottle up the grief. The pain. The feelings of hopelessness, failure, betrayal, and fear. She faintly heard a quiet,"Arcee?" but couldn't bring herself to answer. Then, her world went black.

* * *

Arcee was confused when she awoke to the white walls of the medbay. _Why am I here? Wasn't I supposed to take Jack to school? What time is it? I don't-_ It hit her. She wouldn't have to take Jack to school ever again. A small sob escaped her as she willed for the blackness that recharge offered. Never again. No jokes. No rides. No smiling when she called him partner. Never, never again.

She stayed on the medical berth approximately 8.532 seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. Looking around, she deemed it was safe to leave the medbay, Ratchet wasn't there. She probably would have still left if he was there, though.

Ignoring all the other bots, she walked to the elevator and waited for what seemed like an eternity for it to get to the roof.

Stumbling over to where Cliffjumper's horn was covered in simple rocks, she collapsed on her knees in front of all that was left of her second partner.

"You probably hate me." She glared at the rock,"Why wouldn't you? I failed Tailgate, you, and now, I've gotten another partner killed." She stopped for a second, before continuing,"I replaced you right after you died! I got along with Jack just as well as you. I _used_ him to fill the gap Tailgate and you left." She shuddered involuntarily,"And now he's gone too."

POV change-

A form shimmered next to Arcee, invisible to all whose sparks still beat. "I don't hate you," Cliffjumper's spirit looked bittersweetly down on his grieving partner,"I've never hated you."

But the dead couldn't talk to the living.

He stood over her for hours, listening to her hate, her fears, her misery, and her cries. He couldn't even lay a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

He thanked Primus when she finally dropped into recharge, too exhausted to even make an attempt at walking to her room. Carefully, he tested a technique he had been perfecting for a while now. Slowly, he bent down to touch her helm-the world twisted and suddenly he was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Bots fell to the Decepticons all around him, bots he had known, bots Arcee had told him about, and bots he had never seen during his life. He could hear screaming from somewhere, and nowhere, he immediately recognized Arcee's desperate voice. Forced to watch every bot she had ever known reduced to dust. Death by agonizing death, the battlefield cleared till there was only two beings left. Jack Darby was making a valiant attempt to escape Arachnid, the scenery changing with every step the little Autobot took. Arcee's screams, pleas begging to _make it stop_ cut off.

A web shot out, pinning Jack to an oak. Arachnid stopped in front of him, taunting him mercilessly. A sense of dread and finality filled the world as a fantom Arcee stepped into the scene. Destined to make the same mistake over and over till the tormented bot managed to jerk herself out of recharge.

"Leave him alone, your fight is with me." The words boomed through Arcee's consciousness.

"Really? I hadn't noticed,"the spider con smiled insanely, gaze promising pain. "I was just chasing another bug for my _collection_." On the last word she put one of her claws under Jack's chin.

Arcee could never undo the moment of panic, of hesitation. Hesitation that had cost her everything.

" _Jack_!"

The scene started over.

* * *

Silence greeted Arcee when she stepped out of the elevator. Bee avoiding her, wanting to help but not knowing how. Ratchet and the children that were left weren't there. Bulkhead letting her have space. Optimus looking like he wanted to say something, but she was quicker. "Don't follow me."

She killed simulated Arachnid after simulated Arachnid in the training room, but nothing filled the pit. The hole inside of her burning for revenge, for the death of the one that had caused it to be.

After a few hours, her gun transformed back into shaking hands. No matter how many simulations she devastated, the burning in her spark persist. Sighing heavily she went to her quarters.

* * *

 _Kill her._ The thought came deep in the night as she lay awake, afraid to fall asleep. _It's so simple! Kill her, the hurting goes away, Jack, Cliffjumper, and Tailgate will be avenged._ Somewhere in the back of her processor, a voice whispered that the pain would never go away, but he easily ignored the voice.

She swung her feet around so she was in a sitting position on her bed, and began plotting...

* * *

Dodge, attach, dodge, attack- _Scrap!_ Their deadly dance's rhythm drummed through her as they brutally battled. Each knew that this would be their final fight, one way or another. A cut here, a gash there, neither could get the advantage over the other. There were no words, just the determined 'I will be the one that survives!'

One whole hour their fight lasted. One whole hour of injury after injury after injury. In the end, neither of them ended an unmistakable final blow. Both of them collapsed, doomed to never find out once and for all who was the best.

"Sorry." Arcee mumbled as she heard her engines sputtering, not enough energon left in her body to properly run. She wasn't quite sure who she was talking to. Jack? Optimus? Her creators? Probably everyone she had ever failed. It seemed such a little thing to say for so much failure, but it was the only thing she could do.

Arachnid's spark had failed her a few minutes before, and she wouldn't be alive for much longer. Not even Ratchet could save her now. She stared at the forest around her, the very same forest that Jack had died in.

And let go.

* * *

Cliffjumper couldn't help but smile when Arcee appeared in front of him. A startled look flitted over her beautiful features,"Cliff?" She tentatively touched him, just to make sure he was real. He pulled her into a hug.

"It's me." She relaxed into his grip with a sob of relief.

"Is Tailgate here?"

"He's waiting for you in the Matrix. He stayed with you for years after his death, but eventually he had to leave."

"Jack?"

"I'm sure Primus can arrange something."

"He's not in the Matrix?!" Her frantic tone bit into his spirit.

"He went to a different place than Cybotronians go to-BUT," he cut her off before she could panic again,"As I said, I'm sure Primus could arrange something."

She made a small pitiful noise. Sighing, Cliffjumper turned her chin up to look at him,"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Determined, yet still fragile.

'Arachnid,' Cliffjumper thought,'I hope Unicron makes you pay for every single thing you've done.' "Let's go."

* * *

 **Please! I need IDEAS! Even if you've already suggested something, you can suggest another thing. Also, please review.**


	5. Battle Protical

**This is something I pulled out of the dusty pile of half finished poems, and finished it. It has a kind of jerky feel to it that annoys me, but I like the poem itself so much, that I'm not going to change anything.**

 **I am sorry SunnySides, but I have lately started a Star Wars fanfic that takes precidence over this story. I am still working on the one-shot, but it'll be around the Star Wars story. I can't say when it will be done. I hope to have it done before April, but again, I can't promise anything. Sorry.**

* * *

 ** _Battle Protocol_**

 _Alone in the crystal gardens,_

 _I walk there in my dreams._

 _Seeking something lost forever,_

 _Between endless time seams._

 _Alone in crystal gardens,_

 _Till I start awake._

 _When I finally figure out,_

 _From me what life did take._

 _Sitting up upon my berth,_

 _I rub my aching helm._

 _Alarms blaring, lights flashing,_

 _Everything, my senses overwhelm._

 _Leaving behind the crystal gardens,_

 _That exist only in my mind._

 _I run down halls, as fast as light,_

 _Threat of Decepticons around every wind._

 _Engaging my powerful blaster,_

 _Hoping everything will go my way._

 _Hoping that soldiers I encounter will be easy,_

 _Hoping that I won't die today._

 _Around the bend finds me staring,_

 _Into the optics of my partner._

 _"You ready for the battle?"_

 _I say after the shock of finding her._

 _"Yah, I was on watch duty,"_

 _That bits good at least._

 _She's have her weapons, plus a few,_

 _When it's time to face the beast._

 _Moving with practiced coordination,_

 _Our deadly dance long worked out._

 _Her sharpened blades gleaming,_

 _Prey never letting out a shout._

 _A comm. fizzled to life,_

 _Out of the blue._

 _'Reinforcements needed at entrance 23'_

 _"On it," says my partner, Aloon-2_

 _I grit my teeth and move on,_

 _As my partner leaves me behind._

 _Hopefully I'll see her after the battle,_

 _If our fates are kind._

 _Around the bend finds me staring,_

 _Strait in to the optics of the feared._

 _Megetron's cruel grin at my shock,_

 _My quickly freezing limbs as he leered._

 _Snapping out of my momentary trance,_

 _I charge him strait away._

 _Praying, pleading to Primus,_

 _That this will turn out okay._

 _My shot is first heard,_

 _In the now deathly silence of the base._

 _Missed. My processor tells me,_

 _I wish to be anywhere but this place._

 _He laughs at my petty attempt,_

 _To kill him on the spot._

 _"Foolish sparkling" he spits,_

 _So I take another shot._

 _Missed. Again my Processor tells me,_

 _I am surely dead now._

 _He fired at me a second later,_

 _I barely dodged, but don't ask me how._

 _He would not defeat me!_

 _This mech was mortal after all._

 _And anything that bleeds,_

 _Can be killed, can fall._

 _So I take one more shot,_

 _This one hitting home._

 _Staggering back, he clutches his chest,_

 _Where energon begins to foam._

 _Narrowing his eyes, he's done,_

 _With this annoying little game._

 _'Time to finish this little pest'_

 _Figuring out which limb he intends to maim._

 _He charges, but I'm faster,_

 _Than the brute that I behold._

 _He roars in deadly anger,_

 _His optics hard and cold._

 _But anger is a two-edged sword,_

 _For strength it lends to its host._

 _But it throws reason to the wind,_

 _Right when you need in most._

 _And so our fight goes on and on,_

 _While I twist, dodge, and generally get out of the way._

 _While the sparks of the offlined watch,_

 _While night turns into day._

 _Finally, he lands a blow,_

 _Knocking me across the room._

 _To injured to stand,_

 _I watch my slowly approaching doom._

 _Then, he suddenly staggers,_

 _As a blade pierces his spark._

 _I see Aloon-2 when he falls,_

 _I see as her optics go dark._

 _Her injuries, too many to count,_

 _Will surely offline her soon._

 _I crawls to her side as she asks if we won,_

 _I hold back a sob,"Yes, we did Aloon."_

 _I stumble through the reckage,_

 _To get away from the scene._

 _I gasp as I see no life sign on my scanner,_

 _Then let out a sorrowful keen._

 _It's over, but at what cost!_

 _Would the offline Prime have wanted this all?_

 _To see the Autobots win,_

 _Though all but one did fall._

 _Alone in crystal gardens,_

 _I live to die another day._

 _As my spark shatters forever,_

 _From the price that it must pay._

 _And as I look up in fake determination,_

 _I know I must go on._

 _For I am the only survivor,_

 _Of the planet, Cybotron._

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
